Map views provide user-friendly ways to analyze data by displaying geographical variation of data. Creation of map views may be enabled by adding location fields such as latitude and longitude to a dataset, which is referred to as geocoding the data. Geocoding data presents significant obstacles: users may not know latitude and longitude values for their data, may not have time to perform geocoding, and may not have write permission on their dataset. Furthermore, users may desire to geocode data by multiple geographical levels (e.g., by state, county, and ZIP code).